Glee: Mentalist style:
by rizzledindigochaser5582
Summary: Yep...so the cbi decides to set up a competition to raise funds for Haiti for a Glee styled singing contest against two of the cbi s best teams! Guess who? lots of singing and fun in this one guys and I wont kill anyone off in this one, I promise: enjoy!
1. Entry!

_**Heyy guys! So this idea has been buzzing around my head for quite some time now and thought I should use it :)**_

_**The show Glee is really good and I`m not one who likes musicals but I guess I like this cuz it has songs I know and like!**_

_**But Glee doesn't have much to do with it...**_

_**Hope you guys enjoy: P**_

_**---------**_

Jane grinned as he finished signing his name off at the end of the entry form. He had a very good feeling about this, but knew his team most likely be pissed at him for a long time; A very long time.

As discreetly as he could, he folded the A4 page in half and slipped it into the box in the kitchen labelled "HAITI".

Yea sure they were going to be pissed at him but what mattered was they were going to be helping a very worthy cause.

He wandered back to his couch and picked up his Sudoku book and started solving them on some random page as he watched a member of Bosco`s team slip an entry form into the same box and grinned.

This was going to be fun.

"What are you so happy about?" Lisbon asked as she strutted into the bullpen and Jane shrugged, closing his book and crossed his legs.

"Now my dear Teresa, I`m sure it`s not against the rules of the CBI to smile"

Lisbon snorted. It was a stupid question to ask him since she knew he would come out with some idiotic answer that would actually make sense.

"Stop being such a smartass" she said in annoyance and Jane just raised his eyebrows.

----------

It was a very calm Tuesday morning at the CBI...that was until Lisbon came barging out of her office flailing a piece of paper around the place while shouting at Jane who had just woken up and was still trying to figure out where the hell he fell asleep.

"Morning Lisbon" he said casually, not hearing a word she had said as he sat up.

"Jane, why the hell do I even have this?" she yelled and Jane guessed it was the entry form.

"What is it?" asked Cho and Lisbon evil eyed him and he held his hands up in defence.

"Some freaking singing contest which all of us are competing in against Bosco`s team. I wondered who entered us?" she asked, her eyes shooting death glares at Jane.

"Oh Bosco`s team got through?" he asked and Lisbon nodded.

"It`s for a very good cause thought Lisbon if you read it properly. It`s a Glee version singing competition that the CBI set up to raise money for Haiti. When you think about it, the CBI must really believe that we have a good shot at winning" he added and Lisbon just nodded, finally finding the time to cool down and realise that it would be helping lots of people.

"No I`m pretty sure just you and Bosco`s team entered and the CBI had no choice over the matter"

Jane grinned thinking this Saturday would be so much fun, especially if more people voted for them.

"So what song are we singing?" Grace asked excitedly. She always was one with music.

"I thought we could sing..."

-------

_**Ok I originally wasn't gonna post this but I just said I will to see what feedback I get back :)**_

_**I`m not sure when I will update the next chapter but I have got a question for you guys:**_

_**--What Glee or any other song do you want the CBI gang to sing first? The choice is all up to you guys but if its not a glee song make sure to tell me the name of the artist and the song :)—**_

_**Hope you liked,**_

_**Lynne xx**_


	2. If today was your last day

_**Heyy guys! You guys seemed to like that idea ;) **_

_**Well don't feel left out if I didn't choose you song choice but what I did is YouTube them all and listened to them even if I heard some of them before to see which one I could really imagine singing, hope you don't mind...I think what I'm gonna do is maybe have duets and solo`s and stuff if you like:)**_

_**I will be using your song choices in later chaps too ok?**_

_**Chapter is dedicated to Koezh, for the song choice...hope you didn't mind :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**------**_

"I can't believe you dragged me into this Jane" Lisbon mumbled as they looked at the large crowd from behind the large curtains and glared at Jane who grinned, pointing at random people.

"Oh look there's minelli!" he laughed and Lisbon's eyes went wide in shock and she hit Jane hard in the tummy and he made a weird sound as he gave Lisbon a look.

"You're kidding right?" she asked hoping he would just say yes.

"No see he`s over there with his wife. You didn't expect to be coming to a CBI singing contest with no cops, really Lisbon I would have thought you could have realised that by now"

"Yea of course I did, I just didn't expect so much" she said, looking back out into the crowd and gulped, beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

"You're nervous aren't you?" Jane asked looking concerned for her and she looked back at him and rolled her eyes.

"No of course not Jane, I`m not nervous at all" she said so sarcastically and Jane sighed.

"What are you so scared of?"

"Singing"

"Singing?"

"Yea singing" she answered, watching as Grace and rigsby came back stage their hands linked but they broke when they saw Jane and Lisbon looking at them.

"You're a good singer" he answered and she looked at him in confusion.

"How would you-you know what, don't answer that I don't wanna know" she said getting awful thought in her head with Jane at the centre of them all.

Jane grinned and smirked as Rigsby looked over the lyrics with Grace and she was trying to hit the one note she couldn't seem to get.

They heard the presenter tap on the microphone and a screeching sound fill the hall which made everyone put their hands to their ears and make a big commotion and the presenter apologised adding an odd joke that made the hall uproar in laughter. Jane didn't get it at all, it wasn't that funny...

"Now our first competitors are Agent Teresa Lisbon's team, with Patrick Jane, Grace Van Pelt, Wayne Rigsby and Kimball Cho performing Nickelback`s amazing single If today was you last day!" he introduced and Lisbon cursed at Jane as they took their places on stage. Jane and Lisbon was at one end while cho was in the middle and grace and rigsby were at the end.

The music began and Lisbon could feel the sweat begin to pump off her forehead, she was not looking forward to this.

Cho began, looking blankly at the back wall as people started swaying their hands in the air to the song that had touched so many of them.

"_My best friend gave me the best advice,_

_He said `each days a gift and not a given right`_

_Leave no stone unturned._

_Leave your fears behind_

_And try and take the path less travelled by_

_That first step you take is the longest stride"_

The team and Lisbon were getting increasingly nervous after ever second cho sang, he was better that them...how where they meant to like up to that?

"_What if, what if" _Grace and Lisbon sang until they could hear the large booms of the drums come from the speakers beside them and they all joined in for the course.

"_If today was your last day_

_And tomorrow was too late,_

_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

_Would you live each moment like your last?_

_Leave old pictures in the past?_

_Donate every dime you had?_

_If today was your last day"_

The team began to clap and then Jane grinned at Lisbon who just glared at him in return while Grace smiled over at rigsby as he began to sing his part, the bit he had been getting all nervous about.

"_(If today was your last day)_

_Against the grain_

_Should be a way of life_

_What's worth the price is always worth the price_

_Every second counts `cause there`s not second try_

_So live it like you're never livin` twice_

_Don't take the free ride in your own life"_

Grace and Lisbon started into their little bit again_ "What if, what if"_

"_If today was your last day_

_And tomorrow was to late_

_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

_Would you live each moment like you last?_

_Leave old pictures in the past?_

_Donate every dime you had?_

_Would you call those friends you never see?_

_Reminisce old memories?_

_Would you forgive your enemies?_

_Would you find that one you dreaming of?_

_Swear up and down to God above_

_That you`d finally fall in love?_

_If today was your last day?"_

On purpose Jane looked over at Lisbon at those four lines and sang them directly at her and she blushed, why did he just have to embarrass her in front of the CBI and their families?

"_If today was your last day_

_Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?_

_You know it`s never late to shoot for the stars regardless of who you are_

_So do whatever it takes _

_`Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life_

_Let nothing stand in your way_

_`Cause the hands of time are never on your side"_

The slower music came on and Jane started to fidget because he didn't like the fact of showing off his singing voice to Lisbon, he would never be able to live it down. Never.

"_If today was your last day_

_And tomorrow was too late,_

_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

_Would you live each moment like your last?_

_Leave old pictures in the past?_

_Donate every dime you had?_

_And would you call those friends you never see?_

_Reminisce old memories?_

_Would you forgive your enemies? _

_Would you find that one you dreaming of?_

_Swear up and down to God above_

_That you`d finally fall in love?_

_If today was your last day"_

Jane finished and looked around the place. Dammit! He thought, he screwed the whole performance up. Then the crowd began to clap and cheer, even the stupid guys on bosco`s team until Bosco told them to shut up and not to clap for their enemies.

"Thank you!" Jane said into the mic and wandered off to backstage where Lisbon turned around and stared at him...

_**-------**_

_**Well that's that! Please keep you song suggestions coming in but this time for bosco`s team:)**_

_**Hope you liked and Chapter 3 will be coming soon**_

_**Lynne xx**_


	3. Boscos Puppy love

_**Heyy guys! Woah you guys seem to like the idea don't you? Well that's good, now I`m glad I decided to post it!**_

_**Consider this as a filler for The Darkening hour because I really don't know when I`ll get to upload again because it's so long and all and I want to give you guys something that's a little different to my usual fics, sorry :) It should be updated at the latest Saturday but I probably will have it updated before then!**_

_**Well I did mention this was Bosco`s team this time so Koezh I shall use your song, hope you don't mind but I also had the thoughts of them singing Lady GaGa`s Bad Romance, lol! **_

_**Thanks to those who reviewed, I love you guys!**_

_**-------**_

"Jane, why were you giving me those looks?" Lisbon asked as they walked down to the dressing room and she took off her leather jacket and threw it over the back of the chair and slouched down in it.

"I didn't give you any 'looks`" he said, making his nose scrunch up and walked over to the table to get a bottle of water.

"You so did, I saw it everyone saw it" she said sounding quite embarrassed which amused Jane.

"Ok maybe I did but I was joking" he chuckled until he saw how serious Lisbon's face was his smile faded and turned to a frown.

"Where you? You embarrassed me in front of the whole CBI! I`m never going to be able to live this down! You and you stupid ideas Patrick Jane, I'm telling you, you are gonna be the death of me" she pouted and Jane shrugged as he took a seat next to her.

"I was joking relax woman, this is meant to be a bit of fun to get you out of the house from watching Law and order with Ben and jerry's ice-cream. Not like an army camp! Chill out and have some fun, you won't regret it I promise" he smiled and Lisbon avoided his gaze and looked down at her water bottle and frowned.

Rigsby ran into the dressing room with his hand clamped over his eyes along with Grace who done the exact same. "Boss, Jane you decent in here?"

"Yea Rigsby" Lisbon answered, glad someone had interrupted the awkward situation for her, maybe it wasn't awkward for Jane but it defiantly was for her.

"Bosco`s team is up, you gotta get up here" he grinned and they all got up and made their way to the front row of seats in the hall so they could do their best to distract Bosco and his team.

"Here is our second CBI team, the great Agent Samuel Bosco, Rebecca, Kenneth, Paul and Eddie singing S Club Juniors single puppy love!" he said and the hall erupted into a fit of laughter, Jane making it ever so obvious as Bosco evil eyed him as they took their places on stage.

Kenneth began, he seemed to have a good enough voice much better than Rebecca`s anyway...from what they had heard in rehearsals.

"_And they call it puppy love_

_Oh I guess they`ll never know_

_How a young heart really feels_

_And why I love her so"_

"You have got to be kidding me" Lisbon mumbled as she watched Bosco dance around like a fool on stage attempting to look `younger` with his baseball cap and tracksuit.

Rebecca`s turn. Well this was gonna be fun to listen to!

"_And they called it puppy love (ooooh)_

_Just because we`re in our teens (ooooh)_

_Tell them all please tell them it isn't fair (It`s not fair)_

_To take away my only dream"_

She practically screeched into the mic and a horrific bang hit off the mic.

"Guys I think she just broke the mic and the speaker system" Rigsby added and Grace giggled, she couldn't help it but It sounded hilarious to think that was even possible.

Rebecca glared at Rigsby and he just smiled politely back, no need for harsh words or anything after all this was meant to be a fun night.

Bosco stood forward and made a big cheesy grin spread over his face and it suddenly turned all dramatic as he looked at the back wall like his life depended on it.

"_I cry each night (each night)_

_My tears for you (for you)_

_My tears are all in vain_

_I hope and I`ll pray (I`ll pray)_

_That baby some day_

_You`ll be back (you`ll be back)_

_In my arms (in my arms)_

_Once again (you`ll be back in my arms once again)"_

"Aww Tess he`s singing that about you!" Jane exclaimed nudging her in the ribs and she gave him a death glare as she sank deeper into the seat and crossed her arms and avoided Bosco`s cheesy smile towards her.

Paul took centre stage. He was the youngest and the only one who looked casual doing it, but unfortunately he got a small part...

"_Someone help me help me please (ooooh)_

_Is the answer up above (ooooh)_

_How can I oh, how can I tell them_

_This is not a puppy love"_

Paul was the only one who smiled and knew how to, which was a relief!

"_Someone help me help me please (ooooh)_

_Is the answer up above (ooooh)_

_How can I oh, how can I tell them_

_This is not a puppy love (this is not puppy love)"_

Lisbon`s team where almost crying at this point. It was so funny just watching Bosco try and do a few hip-hop moves that had absolutely nothing to do with the song and Rebecca Join in too. They couldn't believe it was almost over with only four lines left...

"_This is not a puppy love_

_This is not a puppy love (not a puppy love)_

_This is not a puppy love_

_This is not a puppy love"_

The room was quite for a few moments until bosco said "and that's a rap!"

Jane, Rigsby, Cho and Grace clapped for their stupidity while Lisbon just clapped faintly that the embarrassing performance was finally over and done with!

--------

_**So I haven't seen the second season fully yet because season two is beginning on Sunday here I`m so happy *Grins* I was expecting to begin in April like it did last year but has been moved from Thursdays to Sundays and the time slot has also changed for 10:10pm to 9:30pm :)**_

_**I guess you can say it will be a nice way to end a weekend that usually goes so fast but now I`m gonna want it to go fast for the mentalist lol!**_

_**Dragons den (it's like the apprentice) is on Thursdays so that's why the mentalist is on a Sunday :( yea you guys really don't need to know that...me and my TV schedule!**_

_**So please let me know what you think and I`ll update soon, next chapter is Jane singing solo and the one after is Lisbon and I`ve gotten two songs for them which actually I think suits their voices! So I need you to be telling me songs for Cho, Grace and rigsby and also the agent you guys want after Lisbon :)**_

_**So I`ll talk to you guys soon and hope you enjoyed,**_

_**Lynne xx**_


	4. Call me irresponsible

_**Heyy guys!**_

_**Now we`re onto the solo`s! The only reason I didn't ask for song choices for this chapter is because someone had given one to me already :) **_

_**Please keep your choices for Grace coming though!**_

_**Hope you enjoy: D **_

Lisbon sat back down in the dressing room couch while talking to Cho about something when Jane walked in and nodded and vice versa.

He fixed his bow around his neck and smoothed down his hair and looked at Lisbon sitting on the couch smiling every so often at something Cho would have said but she still looked uncomfortable and he didn't like it because it was his fault for making her feel that way. How much he wished he didn't have to sing this song right now. Really, this song out of all songs!

He turned with a nod in their direction and left, cursing himself as he walked the long cold corridor to backstage. He felt like he was back on TV again, but he wasn't. He got up backstage where he saw Grace sitting up with rigsby on the plastic chairs and took a seat opposite them and they looked down at him.

"Hey Jane good luck" Grace beamed and Jane smiled as he wandered onto the stage where the presenter was announcing his name. He felt upset that Lisbon hadn't come to wish him luck or even watch his performance.

He looked at the back wall, which seemed to be quite popular tonight and listened to the song tune start off and he tapped this leg.

"_Call me irresponsible _

_Call me unreliable_

_Throw in undependable, too_

_Do my foolish alibis bore you?_

_Well, I`m not too clever, I_

_I just adore you_

_So, call me unpredictable_

_Tell me I`m impractical_

_Rainbows, I'm inclined to pursue"_

He caught eye contact with someone in the crowd and frowned, as she slouched down in her chair smiling up at him. He guessed she wasn't irked at him anymore so he sang the song to her, after all who else could it be dedicated to?

"_Call me irresponsible_

_Yes, I'm unreliable_

_But it's undeniably true_

_That I`m irresponsibly _

_Mad for you_

_Do my foolish alibis bore you?_

_Girl, I`m not too clever, I_

_Just adore you"_

Lisbon instantly blushed and Grace grinned over at her giving her knowing looks.

"You can't say he doesn't like you" she chuckled and she looked at grace like she was embarrassed and told her to keep it down, after all they were in the front seats. Jane grinned at her; he meant ever word he said.

"_Call me unpredictable_

_Tell me I`m impractical_

_Rainbows, I'm inclined to pursue_

_Go ahead, Call me irresponsible_

_Yes, I'm unreliable_

_But it's undeniably true_

_That I`m irresponsibly _

_Mad for you"_

"_Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I" _

"_Grace close your mouth" Lisbon sighed and grace laughed, she was so embarrassed._

_Jane ended the night with the last two lines that actually were very true, even if the pair wanted to believe it or not._

"_You know it's true,_

_Oh, baby its true"_

he grinned and waved as everyone stood up and clapped for him and sent a wink Lisbon`s way. She smiled back. Maybe he wasn't trying to cause trouble at all. Maybe it was his way of being friendly that wouldn't get him fired.

"Grace, I`m just gonna go out back. Tell the guys I`ll see them on Monday" Lisbon said as she waved goodbye to a confused grace as everyone began to clear the hall, until the next week...

_**-----**_

_**Yea I know this was incredibly short but I got sorta carried away on Farmville sorry! Lemme know whatcha guys think and I now officially love Nickelback...he`s got some amazing songs that I`ve never heard of and I think they`re awesome...I think The Fray is awesome too but many people probably wouldn't agree: /**_

_**Just please let me know what songs you would like grace to sing, even if you know a few words to the course put them down and I`ll google them!**_

_**It`s really hard (I find) to get a song that you can imagine her singing so I need help from you guys:)**_

_**Chat to ya soon,**_

_**Lynne xx**_


	5. Love song

_**Heyy guys! Thanks so, so much for all those amazing reviews that you`ve sent me and the great song choices! All the songs you give me I YouTube them and I have to say, there are so many songs I used to love and forgot the names or never knew who sang them that where song choices and I will be downloading a few when I get my new phone sometime in the near future or prob in summer for my birthday:)! **_

_**Those of you who are reading my Red John story I have been working on chapter 14... (Yes I know I`m meant to be typing up chap 12) but I decided to take out something really big that was gonna happen and yea...but chapter 14 goes all the way back to chapter two when Grace shoved rigsby down the stairs and disappeared...you didn't think I`d forget about that did you?**_

_**For those living in the UK I want to wish you a "Happy New Mentalist season" as it returns to FIVE tonight...the ad is way better cuz I watched it online and the one for RTE(Ireland channel) was really disappointing, well they were pretty much the same except FIVE`s took clips from the whole season so far and put them together yet RTE one just sorta took clips from the first episode...They needed to have music, at least they made an effort when the mentalist started out on RTE first and I thought it was another stupid Irish show (no offence I'm Irish but seriously I've watched American and British shows in all my 14 years living) cuz I recorded something and I saw the ad when I watched it back on DVD and I couldn't stop asking my mum questions cuz I hadn't seen the 1**__**st**__** episode (Bear in mind this was only about 3 months ago) but then I watched the episode:)**_

_**I really do need to apologize, you guys didn't need to be put through all the torturous rambling...I`ll let you read now: D**_

_**--------**_

Lisbon walked into the dressing room where her team was sitting about in; either reading, texting or admiring their hair. The latter was Jane, admiring himself in the mirror only to make him look better in front of Lisbon and of course his supposed arch enemy Samuel Bosco.

She grabbed her iPod from her handbag and slouched down on the couch in between Cho and Grace and listened to the song she was trying desperately to drill into her head.

"She`s going to nail this performance" cho mumbled and the team looked up apart from Lisbon, who closed her eyes and was content listening to the song.

"Lisbon? Have you heard her sing already?" Grace asked and cho nodded as he sat forward.

"Yup, she`s pretty good" he nodded and the rest of the team smiled.

"How do you know?" Jane was getting quite irked at this point.

"I was practicing with her, since I`m up after her" he added and Jane looked very insulted. So that smile was all for nothing? She didn't want to practice with him?

Grace grinned when she heard Lisbon's name be called and nudged her boss in the ribs. "For God sake Grace what on earths the matter?"

"Your names been called" Grace shrugged and Lisbon's eyes widened and she jumped up from the couch and ran out the door, followed by her team.

"Agent Teresa Lisbon?" the presenter asked, stepping back to look behind the curtain and she ran out and stopped at an abrupt halt before she slammed in the presenter.

"Yes?" she asked, trying to get her breathing back into pattern again and the presenter gave her a few minutes.

"You ok"

"Oh I`m fine" she said, sticking her iPod into her jeans and ran her hand through her hair.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls singing Sara Bareilles single Love song its agent Teresa Lisbon!" he grinned in his showman type of voice as he handed the mic over to Lisbon and she smiled nervously at him, grasping onto the microphone tightly. She was as scared as hell, the last time she sang in front to anyone it was her mom. That was why she was so nervous.

"_Head underwater and they tell me_

_To breathe easy for awhile_

_The breathing gets harder, even I know that_

_Made room for me, it's too soon to see_

_If I`m happy in your hands_

_I`m unusually hard to hold onto_

_Blank stares at Blank pages_

_No easy way to say this_

_You mean well_

_But you make this hard on me_

_I`m not gonna write you a love song_

_`Cause you ask for it_

_`Cause you need one, you see_

_I`m not gonna write you a love song_

_`Cause you tell its make or breaking this_

_If you're on your way"_

"Jane, Lisbon lurves you" Grace teased as she leaned over Rigsby and Jane just waved it off, not minding what lies Grace was feeding him. Teresa Lisbon did not love him, he wanted to believe her but he couldn't. No way!

"She told me" Grace grinned, leaning over rigsby who was growing inpatient as he couldn't see the stage.

Jane smiled like he didn't believe her and then looked at her. She had a mischievous sparkle in her eye and Jane looked at her like she had actually meant it.

"Yea right" he snorted and she nodded, holding eye contact.

"Oh she does" Grace said leaning over Rigsby again and he just looked at her.

"No she doesn't. You lying"

"No I`m not! Hey!" she exclaimed as Rigsby pulled her off him and back into her seat and she crossed her arms sending Jane knowing looks.

"_I`m not gonna write you to stay,_

_All I have is leaving_

_I`m gon` need a better reason_

_To write you a love song today, today_

_I learned the hard way that they all say_

_Things you wanna hear_

_My heavy heart sinks deep down under_

_You and your twisted words_

_Your help just hurts_

_You are not what I thought you were_

_Hello to high and dry_

_Convinced me to please you_

_Made me think that I need this too_

_I trying to let you hear me as I am"_

"She doesn't love me" Jane hissed back, leaned over rigsby and he looked over at Cho who just shrugged, he didn't mind what was happening as long as it wasn't him getting leaned over by a pair of little high school girls, giggling and embarrassing each other.

"Of course she does!"

"Girls would you just give it up already?!" rigsby exclaimed and Cho chuckled quietly to himself while Grace and Jane_ glared at him for disrupting their _discussion.

"_I`m not gonna write you a love song_

_`Cause you ask for it_

_`Cause you need one, you see_

_I`m not gonna write you a love song_

_`Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this_

_If you`re on your way_

_I`m not gonna write you to stay_

_If all you have is leaving_

_I`ma need a better reason_

_To write you a love song today_

_Promise me that you`ll leave the light on_

_To help me see daylight, my guide, gone_

_`Cause I believe there's a way_

_You can love me because I say"_

Lisbon glanced at Jane who was still shocked from what Rigsby said and smiled down at him, while swaying on the spot. She wasn't really sure what she was meant to be doing so she just swayed.

"_I won't write you a love song_

_`Cause you ask for it_

_`Cause you need one, you see_

_I`m not gonna write you a love song_

_`Cause you tell me it`s make or breaking this_

_Is that why you wanted a love song?_

_`Cause you asked for it_

_`Cause you need one, you see I`m not gonna write you a love song_

_`Cause you tell me it`s make or breaking this_

_If you're on your way_

_I`m not gonna write you to stay_

_If your heart is nowhere in it_

_I don't want it for a minute_

_Babe, I`ll walk the seven seas_

_When I believe there is a reason _

_To write you a love song today, today"_

Everyone in the hall stood up and she bowed and wandered off the stage and smiled and grace who was grinning.

Man that had taken alot out of her, even to sing in front of her friends was a challenge but she couldn't wait for Cho`s performance it was going to shock everyone!

------

_**Ok I started writing this last night and this morning and at 4pm and now after 12am so I know the A/N at the top is a few hours late!**_

_**Just watched lots of really funning bloopers on YT! Don't you just love the way our Fav actors/actresses curse and it sounds sorta funny? Grace goes when she throws the rugby ball down to Rigsby in the locker room sh-IIT! And Jane goes on about Brendan Fraser and how he can't pronounce his name and in his aussie accent goes "I can't remember his FACKING name" it's hilarious and that's pretty much how he pronounces it (sorry for the use of Bad language there, just wanted to point that out!)**_

_**Well sorry if you thought that was a really crappy chapter but that song she sang always reminds me and my sister of her I think its just cuz her voice sounds like it...I dunno!**_

_**Ah yes, one day till the mentalist is back...**_

_**Chat to ya soon,**_

_**Lynne xx**_


	6. How you remind me

**Heyy guys! I`m really sorry for the late update and I hope this is ok!**

**Disclaimer: Nope and the awesome song belongs to the awesome singer Nickelback :)**

**Thanks to: Koezh, Nick and waterbaby134 for your fantastic reviews guys they kept me going!**

**Enjoy!**

**-------**

Kimball Cho sat in front of the mirror, staring blankly at the mirror before him. He had spiked his hair up a little and was wearing Jeans, a Tee-shirt and sunglasses. He didn't really need the glasses but sure why wouldn't he use them if Jane bought them for his use?

He looked down at the folder in his hands labelled `Song lyrics` and picked out the one he had chosen for tonight. He was lucky; he had gotten a whole week to practice while Jane only had 5 days.

He looked back up at the mirror and made sure his hair was still spiking up the way Rigsby had shown him and smiled at himself...he looked pretty good!

He wandered out to the stage, with his electric guitar slung over his shoulder and his shoved his hands into his pockets watching as people gasped and wolf whistled as he took his place next to the presenter.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please give a big round of applause to our second agent of tonight Agent Kimball Cho who is singing...Nickelback's single how you remind me live on this very stage!" he grinned as he wandered off stage, Cho swearing that he saw him trip down the stairs that led down to the dressing rooms.

He turned towards the crowd after plugging the guitar into the amplifier and stood next to the microphone looking into the eyes of someone at the very back of the audience.

"Do you know that song?" asked Grace to rigsby who looked at her with his eyes wide.

"You don't know it?"

"No..."

"You know this song, you have to!"

"No..."

"You`ll recognize it, I did it when I reheard it on the radio about 6 months ago and I remembered it, its gonna be interesting listening to Cho singing this" Rigsby grinned and Grace furrowed her eyebrows and sat back into the chair with her arms folded.

"_Never made it as a wise man_

_Couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin`_

_Tired livin` like a blind man I'm sick of sight_

_Without a sense of feeling_

_This is how you remind me_

_This is how you remind me of what I really am_

_It's not like you to say sorry I waiting on a different story_

_This time I`m mistaken_

_For handing you a heart worth breaking_

_I`ve been wrong_

_I've been down to the bottom of every bottle _

_These five words in my head scream_

_Are we having fun yet?_

_Yet, yet, yet no, no_

_Yet, yet, yet, no, no"_

_Rigsbys jaw dropped as he saw his friend rocking it out on stage, it had a pretty good voice too no-one could've imagined he would have come out and sang it like he did._

"_Yea I do" smiled grace and rigsby chuckled, he knew she would remember!_

"_It's not like you didn't know that I said I love you and I swear I still do_

_And it must have been so bad _

_Cause livin` with me must have damn near killed you_

_This is how you remind me of what I really am_

_This is how you remind me of what I really am_

_It's not like you to say sorry I waiting on a different story_

_This time I`m mistaken_

_For handing you a heart worth breaking_

_I`ve been wrong_

_I've been down to the bottom of every bottle _

_These five words in my head scream_

_Are we having fun yet?_

_Yet, yet, yet no, no_

_Yet, yet, yet, no, no"_

_Cho finished the course and strummed the strings on his guitar for about 10 seconds but he had people waving their hands in the air and people who were still wolf whistling._

"_Never made it as a wise man_

_I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin`_

_This is how you remind me_

_This is how you remind me of who I really am_

_It's not like you to say sorry I waiting on a different story_

_This time I`m mistaken_

_For handing you a heart worth breaking_

_I`ve been wrong_

_I've been down to the bottom of every bottle _

_These five words in my head scream_

_Are we having fun yet?_

_Yet, yet, yet no, no_

_Yet, yet, yet, no, no"_

Cho waved and looked at the girl sitting way down the back of the hall her blonde hair and Grey beanie hat covering or attempting to cover her face as she blushed and bit her bottom lip. She stood from her seat and made her way to the exit as Cho thanked the crowd and ran backstage taking the closest emergency exit out into the street where he saw her take out a cigarette and make her way to light it. He snatched it out of her hands and extinguished the sparks with his foot grounding it into the cold and wet Pavement as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Kimball I`m so sorry, I didn't mean to I-I-I" she sobbed into his chest and he hushed he rocking her slowly over and back as he kept his arms wrapped around her.

"It's okay Addy, I forgive you" he hushed kissing her on the head and she snuggled in closer to him.

"Everything's gonna be alright"

_-------- _

**Hey sorry for the stupid chappie, well in my opinion anyway...I haven't seen any clips of Cho`s girlfriend and I'm not even sure if she's in the episode or if she's only mentioned...all I've seen is the promo so I have no idea what she looks like or what her name is, Addy is short for Addison btw my Fav character who was in Greys anatomy until she left to go into Private practice which I do watch but she just isn't the same: /**

**Well please let me know what you think, I don't beg for reviews as you probably know but drop me a line if you like:)**

**Everyone likes compliments lol**

**Well I`ll chat to you guys soon ok?**

**Adios,**

**Lynne xx**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Well this one I admit isn't good cuz I found it hard to write

Thanks to: veras333, Nick, Koezh, waterbaby 134 and simonisthecuttestmentalist for you amazing reviews, I love you guys!!!

Disclaimer: This song belong to George Harrison, not me

Hope you like, its Rigsbys turn! Oh btw, if you dont know this song it was the song playing in the background to the season premier of the mentalist on FIVE in the UK! I got to see it on the FIVE website:)

This is dedicated to Koezh for her song choice!

**---------**

_Rigsby sat next to Grace who was busy looking over her lines as he held onto her hand, looking over his and then trying to remember his lines. It was one freaking embarrassing song especially one to sing when Grace was around. He could feel his hands begin to shake and Grace squeezed his hand tighter and he gave her a nervous smile._

"_You`ll be ok" she assured him but he guessed he was gonna topple over on stage._

"_Will I?" he asked and she raised her eyebrows._

"_It's a song, not a life/death situation!" she smiled and he looked over at her which what he hoped was a smile._

"_It could be" he muttered under his breath and she ignored him, looking over her song that she would have to perform right after rigsby. She had heard from someone that last week they had already raised from the first round, 300 dollars which she thought was pretty damn good!_

_Rigsby looked over at her and smiled, he always loved seeing her happy it made him feel good inside and h hoped she would enjoy his song choice even if he thought it was cheesy!_

_He ran out onto stage when he saw the presenter calling for him and took centre stage looking out into the crowd, nerves shaking through him at this point. Grace took her seat next to Cho, Lisbon and Jane in the front row as Bosco and his team sat way over at the end of that row, Bosco warning his team not to cheer for their `enemies` when he`d finished singing._

"_Ladies and gentlemen here I give you Agent Wayne rigsby singing George Harrisons well known song I got my mind set on you! Please give him a big round of applause!" the presenter grinned, handing him the mic and wandered backstage as Rigsby looked at Grace who was red._

"I got my mind set on you

I got my mind set on you

I got my mind set on you

I got my mind set on you

But its gonna take money

A whole lotta spending money

Its gonna take plenty of money

To do it right child"

_Wayne paced the stage, keeping his eyes on Grace as she held eye contact with him his finger pointing not right at her but maybe to the wall so he wouldn't embarrass her. Everyone knew who he was singing to anyway, it wasn't like it was a secret or anything..._

"Its gonna take time

A whole lotta precious time

Its gonna take patience and time

Umm

To do it, to do it, to do it

To do it, to do it

To do it right child

I got my mind set on you

I got my mind set on you

I got my mind set on you

I got my mind set on you"

_He wandered around the large speakers for no real reason; he just felt like doing something and came back to the centre this time grinning at Grace who sank into her chair. Yea she loved him she just didn't want it publicized..._ like this.

"And this time I know it's for real

The feelings that I feel

I know if I put my mind to it

I know that I really can do it

I got my mind set on you

Set on you

I got my mind set on you

Set on you

But its gonna take money

A whole lotta spending money

Its gonna take plenty of money

To do it right child

Its gonna take time

A whole lotta precious time

Its gonna take patience and time

Umm

To do it, to do it, to do it

To do it, to do it

To do it right child"

_He started dancing on stage with got the guys cracking up in roars of laughter as he did so, he walked down the steps and started approaching Grace who sank down in her chair shaking her head towards him not wanting him to get off that stage. He stood before her and held out his hand with a smile and she sighed, grasping onto it as he brought her up to the stage and continued to sing as people started to wolf whistle..._again.

"I got my mind set on you

I got my mind set on you

I got my mind set on you

I got my mind set on you

And this time I know it's for real

The reasons that I feel

I know if I put my mind to it

I know that I really can do it

But its gonna take money

A whole lotta spending money

Its gonna take plenty of money

To do it right child"

_She spun her under his arm and she twirled around like a ballerina in a jewellery box, her long red hair chasing after her and the slight puff to her sailor styled puff skirt denim dress spinning after her._

"Its gonna take time

A whole lotta precious time

Its gonna take patience and time

Umm

To do it, to do it, to do it

To do it, to do it

To do it right child

Set on you (repeat)"

_He sang as he danced with her and high fived her when he sang out the last "Set on you" and the hall erupted into cheers and whistling and Rigsby wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her softly on the head and she looked up at him._

_One more song until they had a break...and Grace was dreading it, this couldn't go well!_

**-------**

_Sorry guys for this being so late and awful! I really didn't know what I could have happening in this chappie!_

_Yes I`m still taking requests, just cuz I haven't mentioned it doesn't mean I don't want any! All you guys tell me songs that I haven't heard in ages and never knew who sang them and when I YouTube them memories come back it's so cool, so please keep them coming! I'll be needing ones for Bosco`s team for solo`s and the duets so please if you can let me know, I'm sure you guys can come up with something better than I could!_

_Oh btw, you guys don't mind my A/N`s at the end do you? Sorry I tend to get bored and ramble on I just want to write what you guys want so you can enjoy it ;)_

_I`ll chat to you guys soon and I'm so glad the document managers working again!_

_Lynne xx_


	8. Crazy

Hello guys! I`m so sorry for the late UD, really I am I should`ve updated sooner but I didn't, well here you go chapter 8!

I guess this is dedicated to KelzyWolf for all the great song choices you gave me but my final decision came down to my mom, when asked what song for Grace to sing the first one she said was Crazy by Patsy Cline!

Disclaimer: Song doesn't belong to me!

------------------

Grace sat on Rigsbys lap, snuggling in close to his chest. She breathed in his cologne and smiled. She had never thought of this day, never. _Jeez it sounds like my wedding day, get over yourself grace!_ Snuggled up next to Rigsby, his strong arms wrapped around her waist and feeling safe in the arms of someone that hadn`t been her dead mom or dad for once. She felt his warm breath on his neck and smiled. She was so happy.

He shifted in the uncomfortable plastic chair and Grace looked up and frowned. "Am I hurting you?" she asked, making a move to get off of him and he shook his head, pulling his arms tighter around her waist and she smiled, pressing her forehead against his and their lips locked, deepening the kiss until they both pulled away for air. "Never" he whispered back and she beamed at him.

"Oh alright, so what have the guys said about after my performance, are we going to the bar or to some take out place?"

Rigsbys eyebrows furrowed and he shrugged, holding her closer as stage men wandered past them and Grace buried her head into the crook of his neck.

"Eh something like that I guess...It's all up to Lisbon after all" Grace frowned as she heard her name be called and she groaned. "I don`t wanna sing"

"Go up and give it a shot, you have to be 100 times better than Rebecca" he grinned and she chuckled as he pressed his lips to her smooth forehead and she smiled from his touch, entwining their fingers.

"Yea rumours going around she`s singing something she can`t like Leona Lewis so she can screech into the mic and mess up the surround sound system. Maybe I took it up wrong but Jane found it out when he caught Rebecca in the kitchen" he smiled, as they both heard Cho call grace from the steps and they broke hand contact and she smiled. "Hmm interesting, I love you"

"I love you too, now go catch `em tiger!" he laughed and she grinned back at him as she wandered onto stage wearing a smile and a dress with heels.

"Ladies and gentlemen please give it up for Agent Grace VanPelt!" he announced the hall erupting into wolf whistles and cheers, claps and chanting. Grace blushed, she wasn`t that used to all this attention but she wasn`t complaining! "Singing for you, live on this very stage is Grace, singing Patsy Clines classic, Crazy" He wandered off stage as the light were flicked off the place in black and the music began to play, she wandered into the centre but no-one could see only hear.

"_Crazy, I`m crazy for feeling so lonely_

_I`m crazy, crazy for feeling so blue_

_I knew you`d love me as long as you wanted_

_And then someday_

_You`d leave me for somebody new"_

_She smiled as she heard the lights flick on, highlighting her in the middle of the stage and everyone looked to the only area of light._

"_Worry, why do I let myself worry?_

_Wond`ring what in the world did I do?_

_Crazy for thinking that my love could hold you_

_I`m crazy for trying and crazy for crying_

_I`m crazy for loving you"_

_Grace left the mic back onto its stand and looked out onto the audience. The cops they worked with were there, a few people she had met at the CBI ball, the bodyguards from the CBI HQ`s, her team and Rigsby. Way more people were there but she had no clue who they were and she picked up the mic for what would be her last part._

"_Crazy for thinking that my love could hold you_

_I`m crazy for trying and crazy for crying_

_I`m crazy for loving you" _

_The claps and cheers escaped the audience`s mouths as they all stood up, and she took a small but ladylike bow and wandered off stage to find rigsby already waiting at the door with her little leather jacket, a smile on his face. _

"_1000 times better"_

_----------------_

_Hello guys well I hope you liked and I`m off to write up TDH cuz I feel so mean to leave it like that for you guys! I`ll be updating OMH tomorrow if I can or Saturday morning! I`m watching CSI: MIAMI and I found out RTE have stopped showing FlashForward and are replacing it with cougar town and the good wife! Oh and those who actually do watch glee, I found out we just got episode 10 last night which means this season will be over before it airs in April in the US so I can watch it online!_

_Hope you liked, I love to hear what you guys have to say and oh yeah um I want you guys to start choosing who you want to sing first for the duets round and the song! Yea you guys are probably thinking for gawds sake, isn't she finished with this story yet? Well no I`m not, I enjoy writing this one :)_

_Oh I almost forgot to add this in but thank you so much to each of my amazing reviewers, your reviews keep me writing and put a smile on my face at 8am before I go to school! Aw my god! Who watches CSI: Miami?!? Eric just left he`s been in it since the very beginning! Noooooooo don`t go pleassseeeeee!!!!! Aw I`m too late he`s in his car, that has no number plate...sorry I`m rambling it's just he was my favourite in the show!!!I didn't know he was leaving :(_

_Lynne xx _


	9. Keep holding on Pt1

Hey guys howz all? Firstly can I just wish all you guys a HAPPY SAINT PATRICKS DAY!! If you don`t know what that is, it`s Irelands national day=D

Thank to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and read it too! I`m so glad you're still liking this and thank you for all the great song ideas! Please keep them coming and who you want to duet next!

DISCLAIMER: I don`t own the mentalist and the song belongs to Avril lavigne but this is Glee`s version thank you Princess Popsicle for the song!

--------------

Lisbon smiled as she left the bar down the road from the hall. She was so glad to get out of there. It was so loud with drunks falling about the place and singing to her, she didn`t want a head ache besides she and Jane were going to be singing soon. She wandered down the street feeling the cool breeze blow past her and she relaxed, it was so refreshing compared to the usual heat she had to endure.

She walked until she hit the curb on the other side of the road and fell to her feet, her hands breaking the fall so her head wouldn`t slam into the paving. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she stalled for a moment, her breathing and the owner of that hands breathing only to be heard. She turned looked up behind her, still on her hands and knees and shuddered as she saw who it was smiling down at her.

"Jane" she whispered, beginning to get enchanted by him being there and he smiled as she gazed at him.

"Drink too much?" he questioned and she frowned gathering herself up from the ground with the help of his hand and she wiped herself down and looked back at him.

"I had coke I don`t like to drink" she shrugged and he looked at her sympathetically and she hit him playfully on the arm. He grinned as a smile spread out on her lips and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she let herself ease into him.

"You`re dad..." he began and Lisbon let go of him and glared, Jane regretting what he just said. "Go away Jane" she said simply yet forcefully and he raised his hands in a defence position and forfeited...he knew he couldn`t take that back. He knew it was around this time of the year he had been murdered and he drank and beat them...why did he say it?!

"Teresa-"

"Jane I don`t want to talk about it, please I`ll just meet you back at the hall. Don`t worry about me, I`ll be fine just buzz off and do what you were going to before you saw me" she insisted and a look of defeat flashed across his features, as she waved him off and continued walking down the road her arms crossed over her chest in the hope to keep her leather jacket around her.

"I was looking for you and I do worry about you" he said and she snorted, looking down at her feet as she heard him jog after her.

"Well you don`t need to worry, I can look after myself"

"Oh I know that" he said and she stopped to look back at him.

"You know what?" she frowned, her eyebrows furrowing as she eyed him up and down and he raise his eyebrows, his hands behind his back an rocking over and back on his heels.

"Know you can take care of yourself" he grinned and she snorted again, pushing open the door to the large hall and into the dressing rooms and wandered her way up the corridor, Jane hot on her heels.

"Lisbon!" Bosco grinned, as she stepped into the dressing room and his smile died when he saw Jane grinning back at him.

"Oh and Jane" venom slipped off his tongue as he looked at the blond haired consultant slyly his eyes filled with jealousy...he knew what they had been at, out in that alley behind the bar. Man did he know.

"Hey bosco" Lisbon smiled, slouching down on the couch next to Paul who was playing with a rubix cube

"So having a little fun were we?" Bosco asked coming up rather close to Jane giving him evil eyes.

Jane grinned. He knew what he was thinking. He thought he and Lisbon were making out in the alleyway!

"Oh it was great! You would`ve loved it Sam really you would`ve; shame to think you don`t get to do that anymore"

"You`ll regret that!" bosco whispered, whacking him in the chest and Jane widened his eyes whacking him back until bosco hit him again, then Jane then Bosco aimed at him again and hit Rebecca in the head. She looked about the place and fell to the ground, Bosco`s hand knocking her out for a few brief moments and Jane blinked in shock.

"Bosco didn`t your mom ever tell you not to hit girls?" Jane questioned and Bosco snorted as Lisbon came up behind him and poked him in the back.

Lisbon wandered out to the corridor followed by Jane who couldn`t stop himself from chuckling.

"Jane you really need to handle yourself better" Lisbon added and he shrugged, draping an arm around her shoulders and this time she just let him falling into his arms and her head falling to his shoulder.

* * *

I`m sorry I know this was an awful chapter...IM SORRY! I needed to update and the singing is up next chapter! So I`ll update Saturday or Sunday since I can`t tomorrow so you guys can listen to the song :) of course if you`ve heard it you don`t need to but anyway :) Reviews are appreciated guys! Lynne xx


	10. Keep holding on pt2

Hey guys! Well I guess I didn`t stick to the day I said I would...sorry;/ Um thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed and read the last chapter!

* * *

Jane smirked at Bosco who sat in the front seat who was evil eying him as he and Lisbon took centre stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen please give it up for Agent Teresa Lisbon and Mr. Patrick Jane singing keep holding on by avril lavigne/Glee!" the presenter introduced as he wandered off stage and the music started up.

"Oh I love this song!" Grace said excitedly along with a little girl behind bosco so he turned and evil eyes her, to which earned him a whack across the face from her mother. He pouted as he turned around glancing down at Grace, cho and rigsby who were already on their feet clapping for them.

"_You're not alone together we`ll stand I`ll be by your side you know I`ll take your hand,_

_When it gets cold and it feels like the end, there's no place to go you know I won`t give in_

_No I won`t give in"_

Jane grinned at Lisbon as they both wandered off to the either ends of the stage and punched the air.

"_Keep holding on cuz y`know we`ll make it through we`ll make it through_

_Just stay strong cuz you know I`m here for you, I`m here for you_

_There's nothing you could say nothing you could do_

_There`s no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_Cuz you know we`ll make it through we`ll make it through"_

Jane stuck out his tongue discreetly to Bosco who couldn`t help but curse to himself in his head because of that freaking woman and her Glee loving daughter behind him. Who the hell watched that freaking show anyway?

"I love Glee!" some teenager yelled out until her and a bunch of her friends dissolved into a fit of giggles and sniggers and he rolled his eyes glancing over at Rebecca who sat next to him.

"Don`t hum along to it becca" he scolded and she put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows.

"Why not?"

"Enemies"

"It`s not my fault you don`t like Glee or Lisbon`s team!" she said cheering while humming to the rather catchy song.

"It`s not Lisbon's team I have the problem with" he sulked, slouching back down in his chair.

"Well who then?" she questioned, taking a moment to fix her hair for her performance.

"Jane"

"_So far away I wish you were here, before it's too late this could all disappear_

_Before the door close and it comes to an end_

_With you by my side I will fight and defend, I`ll fight and defend_

_Yeah, yeah!_

_Keep holding on cuz you know we`ll make it through, we`ll make it through_

_Just stay strong cuz you know I`m here for you I`m here for you_

_There`s nothing you could say, nothing you could do_

_There`s no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on cuz you know we`ll make it through we`ll make it through"_

Lisbon walked toward Jane and they were almost inches apart and they looked out to the audience.

"Really Jane?" Rebecca asked as she watched the pair on stage and then looked back to Bosco who was still huffing beside her.

"Yea...he-he-he took her away from me"

"Who?"

"Jeez Rebecca do I need to explain everything to you?" he asked angrily and she shrugged looking back on stage as he continued to be angry.

"Hear me when I say. When I say I believe

Nothings gonna change, nothings gonna change destiny

Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

_Keep holding on cuz you know we`ll make it through, we`ll make it through_

_Just stay strong cuz you know I`m here for you I`m here for you_

_There`s nothing you could say, nothing you could do_

_There`s no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on cuz you know we`ll make it through we`ll make it through"_

Lisbon and Jane met centre stage again and stopped for a moment right before each other. They looked into each other's eyes and were cast into another planet as they belted out the last few words both in total trances.

"Keep holding on, keep holding on

_There`s nothing you could say, nothing you could do_

_There`s no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on cuz you know we`ll make it through we`ll make it through"_

Everyone was silent for a moment as they watched the pair on stage. They looked like they were going to kiss but those two were unpredictable.

"Agent Lisbon and Patrick Jane!" The presenter announced which made people stand up and begin to clap and cheer for the pair. Lisbon looked out onto the audience awkwardly along with a beaming Jane and they both wandered off stage going in different directions.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry for this being awful I had no idea what to put in here honestly! Well if you liked let me know what you thought, if you didn`t share your thoughts too if you want:]

Thanks for reading, Lynne xx


	11. Rigspelts Crush

Hey guys! Thanks so much to: Naomi, Koezh, simonisthecuttestmentalist, TheDarksideAlwaysHasCookies, Sarcasm-The Lowest Form of Wit, TeresaAmaliaJane and Lisa for your reviews they mean so much to me and for Fiona for reading thank you! Oh and btw Naomi yea this chapter Rigspelt are singing a song!

Thanks to everyone who gave me song suggestions they are appreciated and please continue, it great cuz I usually end up getting songs that I haven`t heard in a good few years!

This is for Lisa, who gave me all those great song choices over on Fanpop! Hope you enjoy and sorry for the late update, I didn`t stick to when I said I would and I`m sorry! Hope you enjoy=)

Disclaimer: yea I haven`t been sticking these into the start of my chapters that much have I? But it's not like Bruno actually reads these right or else we would`ve seen one of our stories put into an episode right? Well Bruno owns the mentalist, I don`t and I don`t own the song. If you haven`t heard of it or him and your American, he was in American idol I think. The song is called crush and I and Lisa came to an agreement this was the song made for them!

* * *

Grace and Rigsby were backstage, sitting on the large couch, fingers entwined.

"Grace-" Rigsby began just when he was cut off by Graces lips on his, her arms sneak around his neck as she straddled him. He ran his hands up her back as she moved for the hem of his Tee-shirt and tugged on it as she deepened the kiss, rigsby running his fingers throughout her long red hair. She pressed against him as he pulled her closer and smiled against her kisses.

She had never felt so much in love apart from that time in college until she found out the guy was using her to gain popularity among his friends but she couldn`t explain it, It was too good to be true what she was feeling now. She had someone she could trust and love at the same time, a confidant, a best friend. Man she felt like she had needed one of those since she left Iowa back when she was 19, heading for college.

She could hear the door opening and pulled away from rigsby to see Jane wandering in with his hands covering his eyes.

"Wow guys, too much! its hurting my poor fragile eyes!" He teased as Lisbon hit him upside the head as she wandered in the emergency exit after him and Grace lipped a `Thank you` to which Lisbon returned with a smile as they went into the dressing rooms. Turning back to Rigsby she smiled pressing her forehead against his, until their lips met again.

"I love you" he whispered as she pulled away and her lips broadened to a smile as she got to her feet and took him by the hand and to the curtain on stage, awaiting to be called.

"I love you too, Wayne. Don`t _ever_ forget that" she smiled, pecking him on the cheek as the presenter caught eye contact with them and stepped into the spotlight on stage, tapping the microphone to assure it wouldn`t make a deafening screeching sound.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our second last act of the night are two young agents from Agent Lisbon's team. Please give a big round of applause for Agent Grace VanPelt and Agent Wayne Rigsby performing David Archuleta`s hit single "Crush""

As Rigsby and Grace took centre stage, Lisbon, Jane and Cho made their way to their seats as the music began and Jane waved at Rigsby just to make him feel just as embarrassed as he already felt.

_I hung up the phone tonight_

_Something happened for the first time_

_Deep inside... It was a rush, what a rush_

_Cause the possibility that you would ever feel the same way about me_

_It just too much, just too much_

Rigsby grinned as he saw Grace`s eyes sparkle beneath the beaming spotlight and she smiled back just as she was starting into her bit of the song.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized,_

_So mesmerised_

_And I just got to know..._

Both smiling toward each other, they started into the Course together both coming to the front of the stage.

_Do you ever think?_

_When you`re all alone,_

_All that we can be,_

_Where this thing can go?_

_Am I crazy or just falling in love, _

_Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back, like the way I do_

_Cuz I try and try to walk away,_

_But I know this crush ain`t going away, going away..._

Walking up closer to Grace, Rigsby took hold of her hand and looked into her eyes she looked back confused but pulled on a brave face as he sang to her.

Has it ever crossed your mind?

When we`re hangin` spending time girl

Are we just friends?

Is there something more, is there more?

See it's a change we`ve gotta take

Cause I believe we can make this into something that will last,

Last forever, forever...

Blowing a kiss her way, he let go of her hand and walked back a little as they sang the course.

_Do you ever think?_

_When you`re all alone,_

_All that we can be,_

_Where this thing can go?_

_Am I crazy or just falling in love? _

_Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back, like the way I do_

_Cuz I try and try to walk away,_

_But I know this crush ain`t going away, going away..._

Meeting again, centre stage they smiled as Bosco looked at Paul, one of his youngest agents.

"This is downright cheesy"

Shrugging, Paul glanced at Rebecca who couldn`t stop staring at the stage with her hands at her heart humming along to the song; it had to be said she was a hopeless romantic at heart.

"No-one said that about your performance Boss"

"Because, my performance _wasn`t_ cheesy!"

"Huh" Rebecca and Paul said in unison, turning back to the stage as Bosco could feel that little girl begin to kick the back of his seat again.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized,_

_So mesmerised_

_And I just got to know..._

_Do you ever think?_

_When you`re all alone,_

_All that we can be,_

_Where this thing can go?_

_Am I crazy or just falling in love? _

_Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back, like the way I do_

_Cuz I try and try to walk away,_

_But I know this crush ain`t going away, going away..._

_This crush ain`t going away_

_Going away_

_Going away_

_As the music stopped, people stood up wiping their eyes and clapping as Grace and Rigsby hugged and then bowed, giving a wave to the audience Bosco slouching down into his chair while the rest of his team stood for the pair._

_Leaving the stage, Rigsby and Grace wandered down to the dressing room and sat down, rigsby wrapping an arm around her as she snuggled against him..._

* * *

Wow that must have been the longest chapter I`ve written for this story! Sorry for the delay though, my mind only seems to work properly when writing stories at 2am in the morning! No mentalist tonight and I had no castle last night...I think they`ve stopped showing it but I hope not! I was watching Blood brothers and Red Johns footsteps last night however and I`m not sure did any of you guys catch it when you saw it but in the season finale hardy tells Jane something about Red John being caught, was in jail and then was killed! So is there actually a red john, or is he a copycat to the guy who was killed 10 years ago? Hmm just wondering...

I hope you guys enjoyed this and the Rigspelt shippers too, I just wanna ask was this too OOC? Cuz I`m never sure who I`m writing in Character and who I`m not! If you can let me know I`d be grateful!

Also(yea I`m still not gone) Cho needs to sing with someone, people have told me Rebecca but I`m not sure I was thinking (since I watched Cars the movie last night) that I could have all the guys from Lisbon's team singing Rascal flatts song "Life is a highway" How does that sound? Of course if you would prefer something different by all means tell me!

Thank you for reading! Lynne *hugs*xx


	12. Theyre walking on sunshine

Hello! Guys I apologize for the long wait for this and all my other stories...to some I explained I`m having exams the whole month of June so I have to study :( Failing miserably at it but I`ll get there!

This is a surprise Chapter...for people...who...I guess...like Glee...and the mentalist!

Disclaimer: Don`t own the song, Lisbon, Rebecca or Grace or the phone I was listening to it from...Got like 7 or 8 glee songs last night so proud of myself cuz I love em!

Yay I think this is the best story to tell this to you guys but...Glee season 1 part 2 is on tonight! How cool is that? The first time something here airs right after it airs in the US? I find that pure awesomeness!!!

* * *

"Jane did you see grace?" Rigsby asked as he walked toward the man and Cho, his eyebrows furrowing as he scratched his head. He had just been singing with her and she disappeared from the stage...well really he if was being honest, she had disappeared from the dressing rooms when he snuck out to get something to eat for the team.

"Eh nope...did you see Lisbon?" he questioned and rigsby shook his head as he saw Bosco walking toward them and he could feel the tension already rising in the air.

"Things are gonna get bad" he said in a sing song voice, crossing his arms as Jane and Cho turned their heads to see Bosco looking at them.

"Listen, I don`t want to talk to you guys and I know you guys don`t wanna be seen talking to me but-"

"Spit it out Bosco" Cho muttered, he sure as hell wasn`t going to be waiting about the place for hours until this guy got his facts straight and gave him his famous deadpan look.

"Have you guys seen Rebecca anywhere? She disappeared after listening to that soppy, cheesy crap and I don`t know where she`s gone"

Rigsby looked offended. "It wasn`t chee-"

"No offence man but it was" Cho butted in as Jane threw his hands in the air.

Then they could hear a piano and turned, their jaws literally dropping to see Rebecca on stage smirking down at Bosco who looked shocked as were the others wearing a puffball skirt and t-shirt the spotlight hitting down on her as they saw Lisbon and Grace wander up behind her standing slightly to their sides with their hands on their hips.

Rigsby gulped.

Jane almost spat out his coke.

Bosco clenched his jaw.

Cho suppressed a laugh.

Rebecca raised the microphone to her mouth and shut her eyes...

"Oh..."

The drums began into the song and all of a sudden Lisbon, Grace started into this sway-your-arms-like-a-gospel-choir routine but with a little more fun put into it. Jane, Cho, Rigsby and Bosco slowly made their way to their seats not able to keep their eyes from the three women on the stage.

"_Remember those walls I built? Baby they`re tumbling down, they didn't even put up a fight, they didn't even make a sound_

_It's like I`ve been awake and every rule I had you breaking, it's the risk that I`m taking I`m never gonna shut you out"_

Lisbon and Grace raised the mic`s to their mouths and began to sing still doing some really good lively dance moves to the song as the men just kept on gazing...they couldn`t believe Lisbon and grace were actually wearing hot pants along with tank tops. Of course they looked reasonable enough but man did they look HOT. At least in their minds they did.

"_Everywhere I`m looking now, I`m surrounded by your embrace, baby I can see your halo you know you`re my save and grace.(walking on sunshine, woah)_

_You`re everything I need and more, it`s written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel you`re halo (and don`t it feel good?!)_

_Halo, Halo I can see your halo, halo_

_And don`t it feel good?"_

Lisbon and Grace walked up next to Rebecca at the front of the stage and grinned as they looked out at the audience.

"_I used to think maybe you loved me, now baby I`m sure._

_And I just can`t wait till the day when you knock on my door_

_aw now, now_

_I`m walking on sunshine whoa oh,_

_I`m walking on sunshine whoa oh,_

_I`m walking on sunshine whoa oh, oh, oh_

_I`m gonna feel good!_

_Halo, halo (all right now)_

_I can feel you`re halo(oh yea!)_

_I can see you`re halo, oh, oh_

_I can feel you`re halo,_

_I can see you`re halo"_

Rebecca ended the night with a reasonably good end to the performance which seemed to have taken alot out of her but she seemed happy up there than when she usually did around Bosco.

"_Halo!!!!!!!!!"_

"Woah"

* * *

Yes short but I needed to update! Ok so thank you so much to everyone for reviewing my last chapter: Lisa, veras333, Nanaah, Koezh, The Mentalist Rules, rigspeltforeverxx, TeresaAmaliaJane, TheDarksideAlwaysHasCookies, Lisbon94 and princess Popsicle! Wow 10 reviews for one chapter thank you so much! Oh btw, I will be replying to any PM`s and reviews over the next few days for the last chapter to this and my other stories!

Hmm cooking practical on Friday morning...Glee is back tonight...Criminal minds...It was sunny guys...I mean 20 degrees Celsius! That's good for Ireland which meant I got to actually enjoy a 99 ice cream cone yesterday at lunch!

Well I have to do my homework now...I got 85% in my geography test! I`m so happy, I think I might keep it one next year but dropping history, it`s too hard in my opinion...

Sorry I'm rambling! Chat to you guys soon,

Lynne xx

PS: OMG glee was awesome! The European Premiere and all! How the hell did they manage that?! Lol Great songs too=)


	13. Dance on!

_Heyy guys! Thank you so much for still sticking with me and my story even with my serious lack of updates! Thanks go out to: rigspeltforeverxx, Lisa Koezh, The Mentalist Rules, vras333, Lisbon94, GraceVanPelt Fan, TeresaAmaliaJane and Brown Eyes Parker for all your awesome reviews : ) I love you all!_

_Disclaimer: nope and I don`t own this awesome song either ;) It`s really worth listening too and it might help a little if you listen to it along with reading the bits where they sing just a suggestion but you can do it either way!_

_Please let me know if I haven`t replied to any of your Reviews and I will it's been so long that I can`t remember ;) Um...Oh yea can you please continue sending in your suggestions for songs? I was thinking for the guys on Bosco`s team All time low- Lost in the stereo And for someone else for a duet with the song falling slowly by Kris Allen? Anyhoo also lemme know who you want singing next chapter too! Thanks :D :D xx_

_...................................... _

"Huh you know Rebecca, you didn`t look too bad up there" Paul smirked and Rebecca hit him playfully on the arm, knowing well what he was playing at.

"Thanks Paul, tried my best so you didn`t think it was cheesy like a certain someone?" she questioned glancing briefly over to Bosco who was scowling in the corner or sulking whatever he preferred.

"Err...oh look agent Lisbon's team!" Paul exclaimed and they looked up to find rigsby wander onto the stage and then he wandered off it again to which they arched a brow.

"That was well...odd" Rebecca added and Paul nodded, as he noticed Kenneth and Eddie wander up to them.

"S`up?"

"Oh hey guys, what did you think of our performance?" Rebecca asked and Eddie wandered off again to get a drink leaving Kenneth to answer up for him.

"It was...good?"

"You didn`t see it did you?"

"Nope, Kristina was texting me sorry about that sounded pretty good though" he grinned and she smiled thankfully.

"Ladies and gentlemen can you please give it up for agent Lisbon's team with N-Dubz feat Bodyrox new track `Dance on`!" the hall erupted into cheers as the team came out and took their respected places on the stage, in front of the microphones. Bosco`s team took their seats and Bosco scowled as Jane smirked down at him.

Grace gripped on tightly to her microphone as the music started up and she was suddenly less embarrassed since she was sort of getting used to this.

"_**Watch me as I stand here, **_

_**Watch my feet, my stance, my body language,**_

_**I`m not someone to be messed with,**_

_**I`m a fox on a mission,**_

_**No you can`t get the best here"**_

_**Lisbon started into her part which was quite small but she wasn`t complaining, as far as she was concerned the less stage time she had, the greater chance she wouldn`t be mocked for the next few weeks.**_

"_**Now it's gonna be all hard,**_

_**But I`m gonna be ok,**_

_**As long as I travel hard,**_

_**I`m always gonna find my way**_

_**Imma find my wayyy!"**_

She looked over at grace and gave her the thumbs up as they awaited Janes part which apparently he had been rehearsing for quite a while now...just trying to get it right instead of sounding like he was mumbling half of it.

"_**[Lemme tell em] Imma stand up like a soldier,**_

_**Imma get em to it`s over,**_

_**I`ll keep marching to the beat,**_

_**Till there's bruises on my feet,**_

_**Now I`m falling to my knees-"**_

Grace and Lisbon joined in for the chorus and Jane grinned widely at how jealous bosco was becoming. He was slowly becoming nauseous as he watched his ex-girlfriend prance about the stage with this cocky know-it-all consultant, along with grace who was wearing hot pants along with Lisbon.

"_**- Cause I`m gonna take this all the way,**_

_**[It`s now or never] I`ll break what`s in my way,**_

_**I`m gonna stand up like a solider **_

_**Woah!"**_

Cho and rigsby joined in too who were almost in fits of laughter at Boscos facial expressions, but what really surprised rigsby was cho was smiling which was only really something that happened once a year maybe; or from what he had seen anyway.

"_**Tonight I`m gonna take over,**_

_**Cause I know everything gonna be alright,**_

_**Now you're standing here right by my side**_

_**And we dance on [dance on]**_

_**We're gonna dance on, ain`t gonna work for life,**_

_**When we know that we can dance on**_

_**Everything's gonna be ok,**_

_**The streets will liven up our ways **_

_**So we dance on, dance on**_

_**We`re gonna dance on,**_

_**Ain`t gonna work for life,**_

_**When we know we can dance on"**_

Cho and rigsby finally got there chance to shine in front of the large group that had turned out that evening and grinned at each other but unfortunately for Rigsby, cho had returned to his deadpan mode so he was left grinning like a chesired cat on his own; and they started into the rap.

"_**Not in a million years did I think my people would bring me this far,**_

_**So much frustration, sleepless nights, now that I`m in charge,**_

_**At first no one gave me the time of day,**_

_**Now I`m left on my own to show the way**_

_**My sisters, brothers from other mothers, can we take this all the way, **_

_**Could have kicked us to the curb,**_

_**These days it's so hard to get hurt we gonna stand up like soldier**_

_**Take care of everything we deserve [trust],**_

_**At first everyone was cautious when we bought in something new,**_

_**For after weeks of practising we knew exactly what to do"**_

Jane returned for his part of the song along with Lisbon, as they agreed the last parts of the songs would be done as a twosome or threesome so all was fair.

"_**Imma stand up like a soldier, imma get em to it`s over,**_

_**I`ll keep marching to the beat,**_

_**Till there's bruises on my feet,**_

_**Now I`m falling to my knees...**_

_**Cause I`m gonna take this all the way [it`s now or never]**_

_**I`ll break what's in my way,**_

_**I`m gonna stand up like a soldier**_

_**Woah!**_

_**Tonight I`m gonna takeover-"**_

For the chorus, they all sang together clapping their hands in beat to the music as some of the younger audience members like the teenagers joined in eventually getting many others too when they noticed it seemed normal. A little girl ran out in front of Bosco, the same little girl that had been kicking his chair continuously and started shouting at the stage, trying to sing along while bosco sat back, with a pretty pissed off expression on his face as he tried to peer around the little girl who insisted on dancing and singing right in front of him, just as he was getting the perfect view of Lisbon.

"Aw for the love of-"

"Cheese!" Rebecca exclaimed, clamping her hand around boscos mouth to quiet him from what he was going to say next. He tore her arm from his face and continued to try and look at the stage. Bosco finally had enough.

"Hey, can you please shut up and go to your seat?" he said quite arrogantly only to be hit upside the head from behind him, Oh no, the mother. He thought and turned to find her seat empty and turned only to get whacked across the face again.

"Who do you think you are to say that? You ought to be ashamed of yourself!" she said quite stubbornly and brought he daughter back to her seat and turned back to find the mother not looking at him but the little girl was, smiling smugly at him delighted he was in trouble. He evil eyed her and the mother turned back and kicked the back of his chair with a harder force, forcing it to be shoved from its original state.

"_**Cause I know everything gonna be alright, **_

_**Now you`re standing here right by my side **_

_**And we dance on [dance on]**_

_**We`re gonna dance on,**_

_**Ain`t gonna work for life,**_

_**When we know we can dance on**_

_**Everything's gonna be ok,**_

_**The streets will liven up our ways so we **_

_**Dance on, dance on we`re gonna dance on,**_

_**Ain`t gonna work for life,**_

_**When we know we can dance on**_

_**Everything's gonna be alright,**_

_**Now you're standing here right by my side and we dance on [dance on]**_

_**We`re gonna dance on, ain`t gonna work for life,**_

_**When we know we can dance on**_

_**Everything's gonna be ok,**_

_**The streets will liven up our ways so we **_

_**Dance on, dance on we`re gonna dance on**_

_**Ain`t gonna work for life,**_

_**When we know we can dance on"**_

They all punched the air and smiled out to the cheering audience and Bosco sunk further onto his chair as the little girl continued to cheer and screech behind him.

..................................................

_Haha just watched Bob the Builders – Mambo No.5 a number one from years ago :) yay I know somehow I went searching for it and was pretty surprised to find it, I actually remember when that video was show on top of the pops on tv I was only 5 or something :D Oh the memories haha! Um anyways enough about bob the builder I wanna know what you thought of this chapter! Haha well I`m off to watch The mentalist 2x12 soon so bye!_

_Lynne xx_


	14. Falling slowly: take this sinking boat

_Hello guys! Wow thank you so much yet again for your awesome feedback! Honestly, every time I open my Gmail inbox a smile lights up on my face when I see review alerts there! Well my big thank yous go out to all my awesome friends on this site (yes you read right, almost all of you have stuck by me since I started out writing, that my friends, I call dedication and great friendship) : __**Lisbon94**__ for your awesome review(haha Jane would be pretty funny to have in hot pants up on the stage!), __**veras333**__ for your awesome review and for making me get on a head start to typing up OMH, __**rigspeltforeverxx**__ for your awesome review and for liking the whole bosco thing, __**Brown Eyes Parker**__ for your awesome review for finding it too funny and for saying about Bosco being the guy you love to hate haha, __**GraceVanPelt Fan**__ for your awesome review and for finding this chapter awesome and lastly to __**Koezh**__ for your awesome review, for finding it awesome, loving it and finding the Bosco/Little girl bit funny! I love you all =) *hugs*_

_Huh I`m listening to Miley Cyrus` song always find you way back home...it's actually not that bad -=) Don`t really like her new song can`t be tamed though, as the girls at school says she's like a mix of Lindsay Lohan , Britney spears and lady gaga in that video, can`t help but agree :L_

_**Disclaimer:**__ no, no and double no...yea I dunno what all those no`s were for but oh well, I just don`t own the mentalist or this lovely song by Kris Allen =)_

_**Warning: **__Rebecca`s singing...with Bosco_

**...**

"Well that wasn`t...too bad, was it?" Jane asked Lisbon as she took a sip of water as they stood out at the emergency exit to get a well earned breath of fresh air, yet he couldn`t help but let his eyes trail down every few seconds to her hot pants. Damn she looked so good in them.

Lisbon tilted her head and smiled as she directed his eyes back to her face, but they dropped again and she sighed. "My face is up here" she said, circulating her finger around the front of her face and he jumped, and grinned.

"Yea, yea it is so what did you think?"

"It was good, I love that song" she smiled brightly and he nodded in surprise, causing her to arch a brow.

"You seem surprised"

"Nah"

"Yes you do, now spill mister" she commanded, walking closer to him and looked up at him standing mere inches apart.

He gulped at their close contact and she smirked toward him. It was so freaking fun winding him up like this, yet he would be none the wiser.

"It`s just I never thought you liked that sorta upbeat type of music" he admitted and she gave him a confused look.

"Upbeat?"

"Yea upbeat sort of music, I always pictured you as the type of person who liked sad music like The Fray and Lifehouses sorta stuff"

"Hey don`t diss the good stuff" she defended and he shrugged, it wasn`t his fault he didn`t like all these singers. Beside he never heard of half of them unless he hadn`t pick pocketed Boscos iPod.

"Hold on, you don`t listen to that type of music...how did you know their names?"

"Who says I don`t listen to that type of music?"

"Me"

"Well I`m afraid, Miss Lisbon you are sadly mistaken I listened to them two hours ago"

"You were here"

"The wonders of pick pocketing" he hummed and she crossed her arms tightly across her chest and tilted her head.

"Pick pocketing? Jane what do I keep telling you? Stop trying to break the law on purpose to get attention!"

"I`m not trying to get attention, you took the last one from me so I got another open chance which I took"

"I didn`t- hey that pink iPod didn`t belong to you. It was the victims and it was evidence that you tampered with! You're lucky they didn`t re-dust for prints after that"

"Well Bosco does have some very interesting songs on this little device" he grinned in a sing song voice as he took it from his pocket and began pressing random buttons.

"Bosco`s? Jane you are gonna land yourself in one hell of a hot mess after this"

"Relax; it's an iPod he'll get over it. He knows I`m just borrowing it and I`ll kindly give it back later"

"Oh look, oh wow, Woah!" he exclaimed as he looked at the screen intensely and showed Lisbon who too gasped in surprise.

"Sam bosco and high school musical?" he asked aloud and glanced over to a sniggering Lisbon, and kept a straight face.

"Lisbon, what is this world coming to?"

"You sure that's his?"

"Yea pretty sure, he`s the only agent who would have puppy love saved to his most listened to playlist at number 6" Lisbon muffled a laugh but at the face Jane made she couldn`t help it. She doubled over and he chuckled softly at her actions. He had to say she had a very cute laugh but it only heightened his desire to have her for himself.

...

Meanwhile Grace and rigsby were down the road and in an alley. He kept his strong arms around her waist and she leaned in against him, inhaling the scent of his cologne. She loved this just staring at him while in his arms, they locked lips. Soft and slowly and she pulled back, smiling back up at him. They entwined their fingers and wandered down the dark street hand in hand, the street lights glowing down on them.

"Grace I was thinking"

"You were thinking?" she questioned, glancing over at him while he looked seriously at her.

"I was wondering would you like to mo-"

"Grace, Rigsby C`mere!" Jane called from the door and they both jerked their head up and over to his direction. Rigsby cursed himself and Jane in his head and Grace tilted her head in a confused way and the two lovers wandered on to Jane...

...

_Ok yay I got it done! Well I had up to the end of the Jane/Lisbon bit done the night I posted the chapter before this but I only finished it today! Next chapter might be soon but my exams start in a week and 6 days: / it's so close! But I'm gonna put up an one-shot soon and maybe another if I get both finished (yea I just type up one shots and sorta leave them to waste away in my documents! Haha but one is Jisbon and the others Rigspelt =) Oh and Rebecca and Bosco sing next chapter!_

_Err some of you know that I bent my internet modem the under day (you know the little stick that plugs into the USB slot at the side of the laptop or in the Hard drive of a computer? Yea so it's meant to go out straight but I bent it up the way so I`m afraid it will break (like it happened to my friend it actually snapped on her) and I logged in to my user today and it said `internet explorer is not responding or crash` and I was like what? But I sorted it out cuz it was to do with Skype add on`s (my dad, I`m not on Skype) but now the internet is all weird :L Like the search box at the very top of Google where you put in website addresses I press it and then it's like all the websites but they don`t have the little picture thingy before it...Must talk to dad about that then ;)_

_Ok bee and thank you so much for reading! 20 CHAPTERS of GEOGRAPHY to study for TOMORROW! Ahh *rips hair from head not really* I`m doomed! Anyone noticed it's been a one week anniversary since season 2 of the mentalist finished?_

_Lynne xx_

_PS: I have to say this for Lauren haha but Red John is Gayy :P and btw, I do like Gay people it`s not meant to be offensive just to red john, but he`s evil :L just re-watch that bit with him talking it`s so funny in the season finale, RJ that is! Haha sorry! _


	15. Falling slowly: we still got time

_**Hey guys! Wow thank you so much for your awesome reviews! So much feedback I`m absolutely thrilled you`re still loving this ;) **_

_**Thanks go out to the awesome as ever: The Mentalist rules for thinking this was an awesome chapter, veras333 for enjoying it so much and for your fantastic complements for this OMH and TDH, Lisa for loving this chapter and finding it funny haha and we are those people who like the fray and life house's music and for the Rigspelt bit no problem and I did change my avatar to my Facebook one! Lauren (Lisbon94) for loving this chapter, finding it funny and about bosco`s iPod, Anna-grace (rigspeltforeverxx) for also loving it and for wondering what rigsby was about to say! Crystal (Simonisthecuttestmentalist) for all 3 reviews and finding them interesting and cute! Freya (EternalDarkness`nRandomness007) for finding this story and loving it! Haha not everyone does like glee, It`s ok but TM and castle are right up there for me, TeresaJane for and to Koezh (Koezh) for finding this a great chapter and brilliant and for loving it! I love you all: D: D**_

_**Well I`m gonna go and dedicate this chapter (even if she doesn`t want to cuz its bosco and Rebecca) to Lauren (Lisbon94) for dedicating her new story to me for inspiration from this story...hope you enjoy and guys go and check it out if you haven`t, it rocks! Jane and Lisbon all the wayyy and Castle and Beckett haha :):)**_

_**Disclaimer: Nope...I`m not gonna bother this time...**_

_**WARNING: Samuel Bosco and Rebecca what`s- her- face singing...you have been warned...Duhduhduh!**_

_**...**_

The team wandered into the crowded seating area before the stage. Lisbon was still giving Jane odd looks while Grace continued to wonder what Rigsby was half way through asking her about. They took their seat next to each other and were pretty surprised to see a large black piano on stage and Jane grimaced. God Damn Bosco.

"What is he at now?" Rigsby asked, leaning over a slightly disturbed Jane who was looking at him with widened eyes. He just looked at Lisbon and she shrugged glanced over and back at the stage and to Rigsby.

"No idea"

"High school musical" Jane said in a sing song voice and Lisbon couldn`t help but chuckle at what they had discovered a mere 10 minutes ago. They watched as Rebecca got on stage followed by Bosco with an acoustic guitar flung across his shoulder. He took a seat on the stool next to the piano and Rebecca climbed in behind the keyboard and rested her hands on it.

"Oh my god what are they doing?" Grace gasped and yet again the team shrugged just looked at the duo on stage. They both began to play their instruments as Bosco started off.

"_I don't know you  
But I want you  
All the more for that  
Words fall through me  
And always fool me  
And I can't react  
And games that never amount  
To more than they're meant  
Will play themselves out_

Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice  
You've made it now

Falling slowly, eyes that know me  
And I can't go back  
Moods that take me and erase me  
And I'm painted black  
You have suffered enough  
And warred with yourself  
It's time that you won

Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice you had a choice  
You've made it now

Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice you had a choice  
You've made it now  
Falling slowly sing your melody  
I'll sing along"

They both grew progressively louder, but in a good way as they continued to sing together; the instruments getting louder too. Everyone in the audience was pretty much shocked at how well their performance was, and were even standing up and swaying their hands.

"Wanna stand up?" Grace suggested and Jane looked back at her, widening his eyes.

"Standing up for bosco? I don`t want to waste my energy on him of all people"

"You`re wasting energy on him to turn and look at me right now" she added and he sighed and turned, as she and rigsby stood and began swaying their arms; pretty much dragging Cho and Lisbon up with them while Jane sat glued to the chair as his arch enemy got the attention he more than likely deserved from his performance. He wasn`t about to give up his sanity to Bosco so crossed his arms stubbornly across his chest as Lisbon kicked his leg a few times.

"Eh Lisbon, why are you kicking my leg?"

"Because it had to be done"

"No it didn`t"

"Don`t you realise you are the only person in the whole room not standing up? What makes it worse is that you are at the very front where everyone can see you so you can stand out like a sore thumb" she exclaimed and she pulled him up to his feet as he looked at her with pleading eyes. She was forcing him into a deep hole here, one he will never be able to get out of as long as Sam Bosco lived.

"But its Bosco"

"And he is still part of our police force"

"Part of_ yours_. I`m not an agent, therefore I have no need to compliment _him_"

"Well don`t be expecting him to be cheering you on in any of your performances"

"He just sits there, scowling. No I don`t expect him to be cheering me on Lisbon"

"You are so selfish and arrogant, you know that?"

"It comes from practise my dear and what you said hurt. Just so you know"

"Well that`s good to know, because _someone_ had to tell you" she muttered, clapping as the duo on stage came into their last chorus and she glanced over at him by the corner of her eye.

...

The hall erupted into cheers and rounds of applauses as Bosco and Rebecca bowed and left the stage and Jane looked around at the elderly women who were dabbing their eyes with tissues. Then he returned his glance to Lisbon who was gathering up her stuff to go backstage.

"Lisbon I-"

"You-?"

"I _am_ arrogant _and_ Selfish, I just don`t like Bosco. He`s a very self centred man, who likes to boast his confidence and show off amongst a large crowd of people"

"Really?" she questioned, smirking lightly toward him as he followed her towards the backstage doors and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Yes really, why do you seem so surprised?"

"You didn`t notice did you?" she said in amazement, as he gave her a confused look and held the door open for her.

"Was I meant to notice something?"

"You just described yourself to me without realising it"

"What?"

"Wow" she shook her head as she continued to smile and strutted down to the changing room, a confused Patrick Jane; hot on her heels.


	16. Love dont live here anymore

"Lisbon?"

"Jane?"

"Lisbon?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"No"

"Ok, who's singing next?" Jane questioned, playing with a slinky while Lisbon changed into more comfortable shoes until she was chosen to go back on stage again. She brushed down her hair and straightened down the bangs towards the front that began to go wavy from the heat of her face. Her eyes met his and a worried look covered her features and he let the slinky drop; caught in the moment of course. She furrowed her brows and looked back at the mirror and continued to straighten her hair.

"Lisbon?" Janes voice sent shivers down her spine and she hit the plate of the straightener against her palm, lucky she didn`t clamp both plates to her hand. She yelped and let it drop to the carpet, an orange stain quickly appearing quite singed at her feet.

"Jane, look what you made me do!" she exclaimed, rubbing her injured hand and he held his hands up in a defence position.

"It`ll be fine!"

"Oh so you`ve gained the same injury, so you`d be an expert?"

"Yes, I have" his comment gained him a confused look from Lisbon, who tried to divert her eyes from his and began to make her way to the first aid box. Jane picked up the hair straightener and left it hanging from the door handle so it wouldn`t damage the floor further and turned to watch Lisbon spray some freeze spray for burns to her hand.

"Does it hurt?"

"No" sarcasm dripped from her tongue and he suppressed a groan, hoping she would give up the moody-teenager attitude and actually talk to him.

"So who is singing next?"

"Me"

"No you`re not"

"Yes I am"

"You`re an awful liar Lisbon"

"I am singing next, and now I have a tacky plaster to put on my hand that doesn`t match my outfit thanks to you!"

"And style suddenly is important to you now?"

"Unlike you, I tend to wear different clothes each day...it`s called making an effort Jane, you should try it"

"Hey way being so snappy all of a sudden?"

"Jane because you`re pissing me off right now, oh and by the way; your meant to be on stage now"

"Our duet is now?" he noticed her roll her eyes and decided to finish the sentence for himself, before she threw another sarcastic comment his way. He hoped she would forget after the performance and let it blow over...how much he hoped.

He ran out after her to the stage and people stood and clapped to the duo and Jane so desperately tried to gain Lisbon's eye contact but she was doing her very best not to shoot daggers at him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please do give Agent Teresa Lisbon and Patrick a round of applause, who will now perform Lady Antebellum single _Love don`t live here anymore_!" The crowd stood again and whistles and cheering echoed throughout the large hall; Unknown to them that both adults on stage were feeling very awkward.

The music started up, a soft but catchy strum to an acoustic guitar and Jane started up.

"_Well this heart of mine,_

_Has been hardened like a stone_

_It might take some time,_

_To get back what is gone._

_But I`m movin` on_

_And you don`t haunt my dreams_

_Like you did before_

_When I would curse your name_

_HEY!"_

At this stage he was getting closer to Lisbon and she knew it, glancing slightly toward him then back out to the audience who didn`t suspect a thing. Lisbon could very well tell he wasn`t just singing the song, but he was pretty much singing it to her and she was beginning to feel really awkward as she joined in with his singing.

"_Well I heard the news_

_That you were back in town_

_Just passin` through, _

_To claim your lost and found_

_But I`m over you_

_And there ain`t nothin` that_

_You could say or do_

_To take what you did back"_

They were staring at each other now, Jane facing the side of her body but her head was tilted to see him and her eyes were gleaming. This wasn`t fair, she just got really annoyed at him sometimes...for crying out loud he made her burn herself by creeping up on her!

"_Well you got nerve to waltz right in_

_And think what`s mine is yours again_

_Well I've been doin` fine without you_

_Forgettin` all the love we once knew_

_Girl I ain`t the one who slammed that door_

_But now you say you`ve changed your thinkin`_

_But I ain`t got a heart for breakin`_

_So go pick your bags up off my floor_

_Cause love don`t live here anymore"_

They gave each other wary glances and smiled back at the audience while Jane sang "Oh No" and she just swayed to the smooth tone of his voice and the perfect music behind them.

"_Well baby you can try_

_To tell me how it is _

_And try to justify_

_Everything you did_

_But honey I`m no fool_

_Oh and I`ve been down this road_

_Too many times with you_

_I think its best you go_

_Well I got one thing left to say is you can lay in the bed you`ve made_

_Cause I've been doin` fine without you_

_Forgettin` all the love we once knew_

_Girl I ain`t the one who slammed that door_

_(But I should have known) now you say you`ve changed your thinkin`_

_But I ain`t got a heart for breakin`_

_So go pick your bags up off my floor_

_Oh, oh Cause love don`t live here anymore"_

Lisbon stared back at him a little longer, she started to regret saying what she had said to him and was looking at him with pleading eyes and he nodded a small smile gracing his lips.

"Oh no, no

Sugar no, no

You don`t live here anymore

Love don`t live here anymore

Since you walked out of my door

Love don`t live here anymore

Love don`t live here girl

Oh love don`t live here anymore"

The hall erupted into cheers and the duo bowed on stage and Lisbon was the first to run off backstage, much to the shock of her team. Jane had no choice but to run after her since she was part of his act too and caught the door, before it slammed in his face. She began to pace the small changing room, then slid back past Jane and out into the corridor; heading for the emergency exit that led out to the alley. He looked puzzled but chased after her as she began to run down the street and stood at the curb, jutting her hand out to alert a taxi and one pulled up.

"Teresa!" Jane called, panting at this stage as the team came out after him and stood well away, but close enough to see and hear the pair.

"Night Jane"

"Where are you going?"

"Home"

"Please stay"

"No"

"Teresa, you don`t need to be harassed by this ass; I`ll make sure you get home safely" Bosco appeared out of no-where, standing right next to Jane which forced Lisbon to look between the two men.

"What makes you think she wants you to sit in a taxi next to her for 26 minutes?" Jane questioned and Bosco just looked smugly toward him, crossing his arms tightly across his chest while Lisbon looked down at her hands. It hurt that the two had to act like such asses towards each other, but it was fact. Both men were complete and utter asses.

"Well I would make far much better company than you would"

"You are sadly mistaken"

"Jealous, are we?" Bosco arched a brow and Jane grimaced, though he looked a little flushed as Lisbon just rolled her eyes and began to pay for the ride.

"Clearly not as much as you are"

"How would I be jealous of you?"

"In many ways Bosco, in many ways" he sighed, sitting in beside Lisbon and both drove off, leaving a confused and pretty pissed off bosco at the curb; scratching his head.

**Xxx**

**Hey thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, I appreciate it so, so much! I hope this chapter wasn`t a big let down and I know it`s not as "funny" as previous chapters! Hmm and btw, just wondering if any of you guys have clips of Bones, Castle or The Mentalist that you downloaded from rapid share or megaupload that work with WMM please let me know! The downloaded ones I get from youtube don`t work with my WMM anymore but they do with my Pinnacle, but if any of you do...it would be appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading this chapter btw, and I just randomly found this song while looking up other songs! **

**Ahaha I`m listening to "Mine" by Taylor swift, I hope her new album is gonna be good! :D**

**~lynne xx**


End file.
